hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2041 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2041 Atlantic hurricane season saw near average activity, due to a weak la nina event. The season started right away on June 1st, and ended on November 24. This lies within the boundaries of a typical Atlantic hurricane season. The season featured Hurricane Franklin, the first Category 4 Atlantic hurricane since Jimothy in 2039. Hurricane Cindy was also notable, in that it was the strongest hurricane to threaten Cape Verde since Hurricane Fred in 2015. There were a couple of notable storms this year. In June, Tropical Storm Bret caused moderate flooding and damage in Mexico. In August, Hurricane Cindy approached Cape Verde as a Category 2 hurricane, but stayed to the west. In September, Hurricane Emma moved ashore in North Carolina as a strong tropical storm, Hurricane Franklin became the season's strongest storm, Hurricane Harold rapidly intensified, catching Texas off guard, and Hurricane Idalia caused damage in Georgia when it struck as a Category 1 hurricane. In October, Hurricane Katia attained Category 4 status as it remained out at sea. And in November, Tropical Storm Lee passed near Bermuda, ending the 2041 season. Timeline ImageSize = width:770 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:13/06/2016 till:17/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:09/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Cindy (C3)" from:15/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:TS text:"Dalton (TS)" from:25/08/2016 till:27/08/2016 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:05/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Emma (C1)" from:08/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Franklin (C4)" barset:break from:14/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Gert (C1)" from:20/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Harold (C2)" from:21/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Idalia (C3)" from:07/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:TS text:"Justin (TS)" from:15/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Katia (C4)" from:21/11/2016 till:24/11/2016 color:TS text:"Lee (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Tropical activity in 2041 was represented with an ACE value of 109 units, which is near average. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, like Ivy, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, like Franklin, have high ACE values. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Dalton Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Emma Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harold Hurricane Idalia Tropical Storm Justin Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lee Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2041. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2047 season. This is the same list used in the 2035 season. The name Justin was used for the first time this year. It replaced Jose after 2023, but was not used in 2029 or 2035. Retirement On April 3, 2042, at the session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the name "Harold" was retired due to the damage and deaths it caused, and will not be used for another Atlantic hurricane. Harold ''was replaced with ''Hank for the 2047 Atlantic hurricane season.Category:-AMO Seasons Category:Slightly Below Average Category:VileMaster